Alice's Choice
by lavigneforever
Summary: New series! Alice and her friends going on humorous adventures, and sometimes serious ones! More info in the Intro! All characters included. Good and Bad. Hope ya'll enjoy!
1. Intro

I have just recently watched the sequel to Alice In Wonderland, and my love for the series has been revived. I loved the first movie, and I absolutely loved Through The Looking Glass. This series I've been brainstorming is a take on what happens after the sequel. I'm a fan of humor and from my past works with Teen Titans you'll probably know where this series is going. Just the whole gang getting into silly adventures together! I hope ya'll enjoy!

Introduction-

Alice's mother takes ill shortly after Alice and her crew (including her mother) leave again for more work. She dies and Alice runs into an old friend who asks for her presence where it's desperately needed. It's a short introduction chapter, the story starts after this one. If you'd rather skip to Chapter I go ahead, but it's going to be pretty confusing on what's going on.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It had been a little over a year since Alice had once again jumped onto the open ocean with her mother and Ship Crew. Her Wonder was a trooper at going through even the most tremendous storms. Yes Alice missed wonderland but she couldn't dream of leaving her home permanently...at least until recently. Her mother had gotten ill and now Alice and her were in a medical center somewhere along the cost of England. Alice sat next to her dying mother with tears in her eyes.

"Alice, please, leave me be, it's my time to go on." Her mother rasped as she took her daughter's hand.

The sentence didn't help her daughter's tears from surfacing and now Alice was bawling.

"Mother please don't leave me. I know we've had our fights in the past but your my only family I have left..." Alice's lips were quivering as she looked at her mother's dying state. She looked up and saw a blue butterfly.

Alice's mood changed immediately once she saw the familiar insect. "Absolem..." Alice whispered through her now dying tears.

"Dear are you feeling ok?" Her mother spoke softly

Alice quickly looked back at her mother, who was much more important, she might have been hallucinating the butterfly so she didn't really wish to chase it.

"I'm fine, it's you i'm worried about..." Alice stroked her mother's hair as she gave her a caring look. Her mother was getting worse by the minute. The doctor came in and said she only had moments until her life was over.

Her mother coughed violently and then she looked at Alice in the eyes and tried to say 'I love you'.

"Alice..." was the as far as she was able to get before her eyes closed shut.

Alice's hands balled into fists as she felt tears dropping into her lap. She laid her head on her now cold mother's stomach and cried for what seemed like forever. How could it have been that her mother was once so vibrant and now gone forever? The doctor came back in and asked Alice if she needed a carriage to a Inn. Alice nodded and the doctor left the room to get a Carriage driver. Alice was sent to a small Inn on the outskirts of the town they had docked in. Alice was exhausted by the time she entered her room. She set the room key down onto a small table in the living area. She sat on the small bed and began to sob for the umpteenth time that day. As she cried the blue butterfly set itself upon her knee and she heard a very familiar voice yet again.

"Now, now, the Alice I know wouldn't be making such a scene when times get tough." Absolem said softly

Alice shot her head up and looked around to see nothing. She then looked down at her knee to see her old friend

"Absolem, it was you in the hospital room wasn't it?" Alice said as she picked the flying creature up with her finger and held him up.

"My condolences dear. It must be hard." the insect spoke.

Alice shut her eyes to keep the tears in as memories of the previous hour came flooding back.

"Thank you..." Alice hushed to her small friend, wishing she could hug him.

"Why are you here? Is something the matter in Underland again?" Alice asked concerned as she wiped her tears away.

"Nothing is the matter, your friends just miss you."


	2. Chapter I: Back to Wonderland

I don't own Alice In Wonderland.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alice was fully aware the way she left things in Underland, and she was fully aware why her friends would miss her. She wasn't going to lie to Absolem, she desperately wanted to go back many of times while she was sailing around the western hemisphere. All those stormy nights where she needed to see the Hatter and everyone to put a smile on her face. All those times in battles with pirates when she needed to hear that nothing was impossible. All the times she wanted to share stories from Underland but couldn't because her mates would've thought she'd gone mad. Alice wanted nothing more than to go back to her true home, but her mother's sudden sickness prevented it. She didn't want to leave her mother in such a state, thinking she would get better Alice had a plan to tell her mother she was going to stop sailing and "settle in". Being able to run away and go back to Underland where she belonged. Now the chance had been given to her, and Alice wasted no time. If there was any form of consolation, a good visit to Underland was going to be the one and only. Alice shot up from the bed she was sitting on and Absolem fluttered up into the air.

"Take me home Absolem, it's time for me to come home." Alice said as she looked at the flying creature with certainty

"There's our Alice." Absolem chuckled. He fluttered towards a floor mirror that was against the wall and he disappeared into the looking glass.

Alice smiled and followed the butterfly into the portal. She traveled through the wormhole and found herself on the other side of reality, right where it met the impossible. She looked down off the ledge she had arrive at to see a hole in the tiled floor at the bottom.

"Almost home." Alice said before she jumped from the ledge and free fell into the hole in the floor. She was met with darkness and then suddenly she was falling from clouds. She noticed there was nothing to break her fall and she began to panic. She fell onto a giant mushroom and then rolled off onto the forest ground of Underland.

"Ugh...I need to pack cushioning the next time I come here..." Alice muttered as she got up in pain. Alice noticed her size had changed.

"Not again..." Alice said to herself. Alice noticed Absolem landing in front of her.

"After three times visiting here, you'd think you would have the hang of it by now." Absolem commented as he rolled his eyes.

"Things change old friend." Alice smiled.

"Get on, and i'll get us to Memorial." The butterfly insisted.

Alice gladly climbed aboard and the two were off. They flew over the magical land of Underland and Alice saw the White Queen's castle come into view. She felt herself smile as she recognized the palace. She felt all the hilarious and fun memories returning to her, as well as the serious and stressful ones. All in all it sent a warm feeling into her heart that she hadn't felt for a long time. The butterfly flew through a window of the castle and landed gently on a large counter. They had landed in the kitchen.

"OH MY GOODNESS, ALICE!" Mallyumpkin exclaimed as she ran over to greet her very missed friend.

"Your majesty, look!" Mally said as she pointed at Alice.

The white queen gasped and smiled as well once she saw Alice. She quickly got a small square piece of cake with the words "eat me" on it. She sprinkled come crumbs for Alice and she began to grow. She was normal size and now sitting upon the counter. She hopped off and Mally ran at the girl and hugged her. Alice laughed as she hugged the small Dormouse.

"I missed you too Mally." Alice looked down at the now beaming rodent. Alice turned her attention to the Queen. "I see Marmoreal Castle hasn't changed a bit." Alice smiled. The queen simply laughed and hugged the girl delicately in her floaty way.

"I know several goof balls who are dying to see you." Mirana spoke happily as she dashed out of the kitchen. Alice followed with Mally on her shoulder. The three entered the garden to find the entire gang sitting at a long tea table.

Hatter was the first to see Alice. His hair was shot full of color and his makeup began to infuriate with vibrance. He got up from his chair and walked on the tea table knocking everything over. Alice laughed at the Hatter's familiar antics. Hatter stepped down off the table and hugged the girl tightly.

"Alice, my dear Alice..." Hatter's voice caught in his throat as he felt tears begin to well.

Alice was so overcome with the events that had happened in the past couple of hours, and with seeing her friends again the girl began to cry happily into the Hatter's shoulder.

"Oh Hatter, i've missed you guys so much!" Alice held onto the man tighter as she cried.

The March Hare was feeling sympathy pains and he rolled out of his chair and began to weep openly, only to have the White Rabbit elbow him in the stomach.

"Get a'hold of yourself, you scottish rodent!" The White Rabbit scolded.

The March Hare immediately began to chuckle, as well as Mally. The Tweedle brothers were sitting watching the entire scene as they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alice, my dear calm yourself, you'll begin to flood the garden!" Hatter said as he pulled away from the girl. He offered his handkerchief and Alice took it with a small laugh at her emotional display.

"I'm sorry guys, i'm just really glad to see my family again." Alice smiled.

Hatter looked back at the gang who were all beaming at Alice calling them family.

"You are Alice yes, but you are not the happy Alice I remember! What ever is the matter?" Hatter asked as he invited her to sit.

"My mother has recently passed." Alice spoke softly

The table gasped, and the March Hare spat his tea out towards Mally.

"WATCH IT YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" Mally retaliated as she pulled her pin sword out of it's sheath.

Mirana came around to Alice and sat next to the girl.

"Our condolences Alice." The queen spoke softly as he laid her hand on the girls.

"My condolences especially." Tweedle Dumb said.

"That's not true, your condolences mean nothing more than mine. Alice, _my condolences_ especially." Tweedle Dee argued.

"Both our condolences." the brothers spoke in synchronization.

Alice laughed mildly at the two, she missed all her friends terribly and it was nice to be back.

"I was actually here to tell you all that, i have no purpose to leave this time. I will have to quit the Wonder expeditions but even then it's probably for the better now that mother..." Alice trailed off.

"Don't you dare worry about a thing Alice, we'll take care of you here!" The White Rabbit said as he patted Alice's hand.

"Yeah! We'll build you a home here in Underland!" Mally spoke excitingly.

"Three cheers for home building!" Hatter said as he lifted his tea cup.

"hip hip!" the hatter began.

"HOORAY!" The March Hare threw his cup towards Alice who dodged the flying object. The Hare toppled over giggling like the mad fool he was.

Alice shook her head in amusement of her friends. All of a sudden Alice felt a tail on her shoulder and she turned her head to see the Cheshire cat floating above her with his signature grin.

"Ches!" Alice smiled as she got up to greet the cat.

Bayard was at her feet as well and jumped on Alice to get her attention.

"And Bayard! It's so good to see you two!" Alice hugged the two animals with warmth.

"Ms. Alice, it's a pleasure." Bayard spoke softly as he sat down.

"So are you going to stay with us this time Ms. Alice?" Ches said as he twirled around the Hatter.

Alice smiled and her friends were waiting impatiently for her response.

"Well I guess we should start building." The gang jumped around and cheered, which Alice got a laugh out of. She was home, and she couldn't wait for the new adventures that awaited her.

To be continued

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

We're just getting started ya'll! The adventures will begin momentarily!


End file.
